


The weddingkidnapper

by charlottefrey



Series: Turrow-one shots [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth' and William's wedding is close, but William realized, that he loves Jack - not Elizabeth. Fortunatly someone comes to save him </p><p>Happa Birthday Queenofshire405</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weddingkidnapper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



I knew, that I am in great trouble. Since Jack Sparrows disappeared, I hadn’t had fun. Elizabeth, occupied with preparations for our marriage, was boring me to death. I like her as a friend, but I can’t imagine a life with her. Or having children. Nevertheless, Port Royal was in uproar. Not only had Captain Sparrow disappeared, also their governors daughter was about to marry a black smith.

   “Will, how about this colour for the tablecloth?” Elizabeth held the most horrible shade of green to my cheek.

   “I will wear whatever you wish.” I needed a break. “If you excuse me.” I left her and her father, who eyed me with less suspicion since Elizabeth and I were engaged. While I stood on the small balcony, I inhaled the scent of salt and fish. After smelling the entire morning heavy perfumes and occasionally mint, this was heaven to me. Three months. Since three month I was missing Jack. The insane Captain of the Black Pearl had shown me a world I have never known. And may be never be able to see again.

   “William Turner.” A maid stood at the door. “A message for you.” She handed over a dirty envelope and I opened the wax seal. With messy hand something was written on it.

 

_Tomorrow morning._

 

I turned the paper, but nothing was written any where.

   “Tomorrow morning.” I was so in my thoughts, that I didn’t see Elizabeth.

   “Tomorrow morning, we will be wed!” She giggled, a sound I had begun to hate more than anything.

   “Yes, I am looking forward to it.” My smile was so forced it pained my face.

   “Oh William, I don’t want to imagine a life without you.” To my disapproval, she hugged me, nuzzling her face on my chest. I patted her hair and hummed only. So we stood and watched the sun rise higher and higher on the sky until we were called for lunch. The meal was silent, especially because there were no visitors. After all, Governor Swann didn’t try to make conversation, because he was called for an emergency meeting, because a pirate ship had been sighted around Port Royal. Elizabeth smiled and nudged my foot or my hand the entire meal through, especially after he father went away.

   “Elizabeth, if you excuse me, but I don’t feel well.” She looked worried, but only nodded. When I locked myself in my room, I began to pace the small room. Whoever sent me that message knew me, knew about the marriage. But half Port Royal had been invited, so that wasn’t a surprise, that it was common knowledge. I looked back at the paper. It was stained. I wet a finger and tasted. Salty and bit like rum. And it smelled familiar too. Like someone I used to know good. I closed my eyes, concentrating. What did I know? It was from a place with salt water and rum. Sadly, nearly all pubs and taverns were close to the water and sell rum. Annoyed, I looked out of the window. A small fisher boat entered the haven and I watched the old man on it hurry to slow the ship down. If I could be this guy, I would be more than happy. Maybe the only thing I would miss, would be Jack, but you can’t have everything. I sighed.

 

The manservant helped me dress. The pale red waistcoat and jacket looked awful and I detested it from the first second. I sighed and took my sword. When I walked down the stairs, some of the maidens giggled and blushed. Why do I have this effect on women and not on men? I shook my head to get rid of the stupid thought and went to my personal carriage. The coachman had his collar up and mumbled nonsense, while he nearly fell from his seat. But the second I had closed the door, he forced the horses into canter and I nearly got a heart attack.

   “Coachman, we have time.” The man didn’t seem to hear me and just continued his crazy ride. The hard and surprising stop made me fall over and hit my head. My swearing seemed to amuse the coachman, who opened the door. His brown eye twinkled and he grinned.

   “Jack?”

   “Captain Jack Sparrow please.” Then he put a cloth over my mouth and nose and everything went blurry and black.

 

Salt tickled in my nose and I sneezed.

   “Bless you.” Jack sat next to me on a sandbank.

   “Where are we?” Confused I looked around.

   “We are on a small island in the near of Tortuga. The crew said, they will come here with the Black Pearl.” He held a bottle of Rum to me. Without a second thought I took it and drank.

   “Why?”

   “I lost a guy, so I thought about you. And here you are.”

   “Jack, you kidnapped me from my wedding…”

   “Don’t tell me to bring you back!” He looked at me a bit pissed

 “No, no. I rather like to die, than return to Elizabeth.”

   “See?”

   “See what?”

   “I did something good for you!” His insane laugh made me flinch.

   “Jack, tell me seriously!”

   “Seriously!”

   “Stop joking, I want to know why you took me and brought me here.”

   “I don’t think you want to know that.”

   “Is it something with my father again? Me being you only hope?”

   “No, you’re not _that_ important.”

   “So tell me.” Jack looked away. “Jack, please. Where’s the big deal of telling me?”

   “I missed you ok?” The captain stood up and left me behind. He missed me, just as I missed him.

   “Jack wait!” But he didn’t turn around, so I stood and ran after him. When I talked him to the ground he hit me angrily.

   “William, what are you doing?” Jack wiggled around, facing me.

   “I don’t know Jack, I honestly don’t know.”

   “Get off me!” He rolled me around, now he on top and looked into my face. Something in his eyes made me wonder. He seemed to search for something in my face. I reached up to touch his cheek.

   “Jack…” My voice was suddenly low and hoarse. He smiled oh so sexy and bent down to kiss me. The second his lips touched mine a jolt went through me and my body went stiff. But then everything melted away in warm bliss and want. My hands slid into the log dread locks of my captain and I kissed him back. His breath ghosted over my cheek. When he parted, I moaned a bit but he only grinned.

   “I hate, what you are wearing right now.” With this he ripped open my waistcoat, sending the buttons flying over the beach. His hands were gentle, when he helped me getting rid off my shirt and then he opened his belt, while I undid my trousers. The sword ended up being sticking out of the sand and Jack’s head was hanging from it’s hilt. His shirt hung open from his shoulder when he leaned down again, kissing his way over my chest.

   “Doing a lot of training recently?”

   “What else do I have to do in a boring house without you?” He hummed and kissed further down. Shortly his lips brushed over my chock and I hissed. He sat back and looked at me with a sly smile.

   “You look so gorgeous right now. I want you so much.”

   “Then why do you keep looking at me?” The growl, Jack made send some birds flying away. He kissed me with want and his fingers worked their way up my arse. I moaned against his mouth, trying not to faith by the sheer mass of emotion floating through my veins. This was real and I loved every freaking second of it. He kissed my collarbone and then he was inside of me. Slowly he slid in and out, easing my clenched muscles. This was new and foreign to me, but it felt amazing. Jack shook with effort not to pound into me and I loved him even more for this.

   “You mustn’t hold back.” I whispered and his grip on my hips hardened. Then he was balls deep in me and everything went blurry and I was lost in emotions. At first he was slow, trying to make it not as painful as it would be for me, but soon he gained speed, hitting a spot inside me, which made me moan with want and lust. Jack’s eye were closed and he growled low in his chest and he was so beautiful with the sun hitting his body, making his muscles look like golden hills on his dark chest. He leaned down kissed me, though he never stopped fucking me. The sudden wave of bliss and pleasure made me moan and clench, my entire body filled with heat. Jack pushed a last time deep into me and I felt him come. He growled, a sound, which even vibrated in my body. When he collapsed on top of me I felt the hear radiating off his body.

   “I love you Captain Jack Sparrow!” He moaned and kissed my neck.

   “I love you too, William Turner.”


End file.
